


costumes and kisses

by neocitys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitys/pseuds/neocitys
Summary: Mark’s gazes drops slightly to Donghyuck’s plump lips, and three things strike him simultaneously.1) He was very much in love with Lee Donghyuck, his best friend of twelve years, and somehow only got this epiphany when he was so abruptly awakened by the other from his afternoon nap.2) Considering all of Donghyuck’s actions and reactions, there was also the possibility that he reciprocates.3) God, did Mark want to kiss those pretty lips of his.





	costumes and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to do titles n this doesn't rly make sense im sorry please pretend u never saw any inconsistencies and errors

Donghyuck is seven, not really knowing how he’s expecting his Halloween to go, considering how his mother has told him that he’ll have to wait for his new neighbour to join him so that they could _bond and become friends_ or something, when Donghyuck has never really talked to him before.

 

He’s fiddling with the straps on his costume as he waits for his neighbours to arrive, wondering if the boy coming along with him will be fun, because Halloween is one of the times of the year he always looks forward to, and he doesn’t want it to be ruined because he’s going to be awkward with the newcomer. I mean, what if the other is dressed up badly, or even worse, much better than Donghyuck himself, and what if he doesn’t like the candies that Donghyuck does? Donghyuck might end have to end up fighting him then if he had poor taste.

 

As he mulls over these very important issues in his little head, the doorbell rings and his ears perk up as he hears the sound of his mother attending to it and surprised exclamations coming out of her mouth as she invites their neighbours in.

 

Mrs Lee steps in first, and Donghyuck walks into the living room quietly, with a shy smile on his face to hide his thoughts, as her son follows in behind her.

 

Mark Lee, that was his name, and that was all Donghyuck knew about him after a brief greeting since they had moved in the week before since the family was busy settling into the house and Mark didn’t seem to want to come out to play yet.

 

And when Mark first steps into his line of sight, it’s pretty safe to say that despite all the thinking Donghyuck did, the other had managed to surprise Donghyuck in the most unexpected way.

 

The other had a toothpaste costume on, his brown eyes wide and dancing around the house nervously, before he too fixates on Donghyuck’s own get up, a toothbrush suit, his eyes going impossibly wider.

 

The both of them just gape at each other, while their mothers go around cooing at how adorable it is that the two were unintentionally matching. His own mother nudges him towards Mark to talk to him while she continues to chatter on to Mrs Lee, and Donghyuck makes his to Mark, who was clutching his little pumpkin bag to collect candy in later like it’s his life line.

 

It looked a little ridiculous, the bright orange of the bag clashing with Mark’s toothpaste outfit which had an image of Spiderman and Colgate Bubble Fruit Flavour slapped over it, but he somehow looked cute as well. It was probably his innocent doe eyes that were still staring straight at Donghyuck.

 

“I like Bubble Fruit flavoured toothpaste,” Donghyuck blurts out, pointing to Mark’s suit, instead of giving a proper greeting. He freezes when he realizes it, Mark’s eyes flashing in surprise at the same time.

 

“I mean, it’s nice to meet you. Let’s have fun tonight Mark!” He hurriedly adds on, flushing, while trying to pretend as if nothing had happened.

 

Mark bursts out into a giggles, before stopping himself to reply.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, Donghyuck,” His voice is soft and shy, his eyes dancing with amusement as he fights to keep the smile off his face, before he adds on, “I like Bubble Fruit too.”

 

And somehow Donghyuck cracks up, because Mark seems like a good person, like he could be a good friend too, and Mark joins in.

 

Maybe he can expect this Halloween to turn out well after all.

 

_—_

 

Mark doesn’t know how the boy whose first words to him was an awkward mention of his favourite toothpaste ended up making him feel so comfortable as they bonded over their mutual dislike of sour candy, but something makes him believe that this Halloween night has just led to the forming of an important friend.

 

_—_

 

The first time Donghyuck kisses Mark’s cheek it’s safe to say that he was _very_ taken aback.

 

Not in an unpleasant way, but in a _that was kinda comforting but that’s step of physical contact for us which I didn’t see coming but you know, that doesn’t mean you can’t do it again_ way. Mark doesn’t exactly know what he means by that, and Donghyuck doesn’t too when Mark stammers that out loud in order to stop him from apologizing for it, so instead he settles for snorting and waving Mark’s awkward phrasing off.

 

It’s sweet, and Mark knows the reason why Donghyuck did it on impulse was because he was running out of ideas to distract Mark from his stress regarding his upcoming finals _,_ which would then kind of determine what kind of universities he could apply to (“ _Mark, please—”)_ , which would then also affect the choices of courses that remained available (“ _Mark.”)_ , which would then _—_

 

That’s how his worries usually spiralled out of control.

 

It was a very effective method for sure, the gentle press of plush lips against his cheek making him freeze on the spot, stopping him in the process of wringing his hands in frustration and erasing the frown on his face, instead replacing it with a slack jawed expression.

 

“Yeah, so anyway, what I was going to say is that we should maybe take a break? Let’s go get dinner, you’re getting so worked up about this and I don’t want you to see you run yourself to the ground,” Donghyuck continues, his tone breezy and bright, despite the bright red on his cheeks that suggest otherwise. “You can then tell me about everything that’s stressing you out again more slowly, ok? We can work through this, _you_ can.”

 

Mark just gapes back at him, because 1) due to how genuine Donghyuck sounds and that was something that was very welcome and 2) oh boy, he was very clearly distracted and a break sounds very good so that he can get over this shock, thank you very much. He nods dumbly in agreement and Donghyuck smiles back brightly at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand ever so quickly before turning towards the door and calling a _Let’s go, Markie,_ over his shoulder.

 

Donghyuck has always been full of surprises, starting off with how the younger is quite possibly the loudest yet still somehow most sincere person Mark knew, how quickly he had weaved his way into Mark’s life as his best friend since that Halloween night, how generally touchy he already was, with Mark getting so used to it that it would feel empty without having Donghyuck all over him, and now this, this kiss on the cheek.

 

He presses a hand to his cheek as he closes his laptop, face still flushed as though he could still feel the pressure of Donghyuck’s lips that had been imprinted there, how the light touch still burns, and he moves to follow the other out of the door.

 

_—_

 

“ _—_ so yeah, you better not be having too much fun at university without me, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck snipes, as he walks with him all the way to the gate of where the train was, which was as far as he could go.

 

As they come to a stop right before Mark has to leave, Mark’s father, who was accompanying him to help him settle into the dorms, shoots them a glance and gestures that he would be waiting inside.

 

It seemed an awful lot like an _I’ll give you guys some time alone to say goodbye_ gesture, and something about that makes Mark’s heart clench, because he doesn’t want to say goodbye to Donghyuck of all people.

 

He had already been thrown a farewell party, by Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and of course Donghyuck, all of them promising to keep in touch and join Mark in a year. Donghyuck had slept over at Mark’s that night like he has before for a countless number of times, both of them spending the night under the shine of Mark’s glow-in-the-dark star stickers, whispering about how great it would be if in a year they could all be together again, or even better, start living together through their university experience.

 

And Donghyuck was here now too, bundled up in his fluffy jacket and a scarf, to send Mark off as he takes the step towards his new journey at university, coming up with his usual teasing and sarcastic quips as he tries to mask the sad atmosphere that would have otherwise surrounded the air between them.

 

“I know, Hyuck. Anyway you’re the one who always gets into all sorts of shit, not me, I’ll be fine,” Mark tries to joke in response, as they both pause before the gate, wondering how to fill up the remaining bits of time they have left before _—goodbye._

 

“I’ll come back to visit whenever I can.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I won’t miss you _that_ much.”

 

“That means you’ll still miss me,” Mark says, and Donghyuck’s eyes flash up to him, filled with unrecognizable emotion.

 

“Of course I will, you idiot,” He mumbles, voice so soft that Mark could’ve almost missed it.

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

“I know,” Donghyuck replies, a smile curving on his face, and then he grabs Mark into a tight hug, Mark wrapping his arms around him just as hard.

 

When they pull apart, Mark looks at the younger boy, his eyes still shining with emotion, and he acts almost instinctively. Cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands, he leans down and briefly presses his lips to Donghyuck’s forehead, and pulls away just as quickly.

 

“Wha _—”_ Donghyuck gapes, hints of red creeping up his neck at the sudden action, clearly shocked by the action, especially considering how most of the time he was the one who initiated any sort of physical contact, with Mark just going along with the flow.

 

To be honest, Mark had no idea what he had just done as well, and his expression probably mirrored that of Donghyuck’s too, but he quickly schools his features into one of nonchalance, silently enjoying how _he_ had been the one to fluster Donghyuck this time round.

 

“That took me by surprise,” Donghyuck mutters as he weakly punches Mark’s arm and this time Mark starts laughing, with Donghyuck joining in soon, and the light tense atmosphere that had appeared earlier breaks once again.

 

‘“I suppose you have to leave now, huh?” Donghyuck asks, and Mark nods slowly.

 

“Take care, Markie,” Donghyuck reaches out to squeeze Mark’s hand once more before letting go, and Mark sweeps his eyes over Donghyuck again before he raises his hand to wave goodbye.

 

“You too, Hyuckie,” He says softly, and they both share a smile before Mark turns to leave.

 

He only moves away for a few meters before he hears the familiar voice shouting back at him.

 

“SEE YOU SOON, MARK LEE!” Donghyuck’s high-pitched yell follows him and Mark turns around, a smile spreading on his face as he sees the other waving his hands wildly, his face still flushed red.

 

“See you soon, Hyuck.”

 

Maybe there was no need for goodbyes after all.

 

_—_

 

Mark groans at the pounding of his head, and a small part of his brain that is still rational hisses that maybe he shouldn’t have had so many drinks at the party earlier. He chooses to ignore it as he strips out of his Captain America costume and flops onto his bed without any energy to even try bothering to put on any proper clothes.

 

He just lays there on the bed, sprawled out without any attempt to make himself more comfortable, the events from earlier just flashing through his head. About how his asshole ex who had just broken up with him a few days earlier was already there making out with another girl, making it glaringly obvious that he had already been planning to breakup with Mark for a while when Mark had just been there believing and trusting him with his feelings until it all suddenly crashed.

 

It hurts, both his feelings and the throbbing headache that just seemed to keep worsening with every small movement Mark makes, and Mark just can’t stop wishing for a break, to go home, to maybe see Donghyu—

 

His barrage of thoughts is interrupted as his phone screen lights up, the brightness piercing. He leans over to swipe it away, assuming that it was another text from Johnny, a senior and friend from the party who had been the one to haul his drunk ass back to the dorm safely, but the word _Hyuckie~_ catches his eye instead.

 

And Mark sits up so fast that his head almost starts spinning again.

 

It’s a picture of Donghyuck in his own costume of the Winter Soldier, complete with a arm that looked so similar to the actual thing, just like they had planned.

 

It had somehow become a tradition after their first Halloween where they had unintentionally matched, to come up with costume ideas together that were related to each other so that they would always show up as a pair. It had a wide range of ideas, from Timon and Pumbaa in the Lion King when they were nine and ten to Hogwarts students the previous year. This time, despite them spending Halloween separately, they had still wanted to upkeep their tradition, choosing Captain America and the Winter Soldier. This continuation had kept Mark pleasantly warm, knowing that despite the distance they still had their own special thing.

 

It’s the reason why his heart had started racing at the sight of the picture, Mark thinks, it’s the reason why he’s pressing dial on Donghyuck’s number before realizing what he was doing.

 

Donghyuck picks up on the second ring, his cheery voice breaking the quiet surrounding Mark, and flood of emotions rushes through him at the sound.

 

“Woah, Markie, that was _fast_. Did you think I looked that good?”

 

“I just _—_ I don’t know?” Mark replies, his voice heavy and he knows that Donghyuck has picked up on the fact that something was amiss, as the next words he hears take on a more worried tone.

 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Trust Donghyuck to be able to figure that out over a fucking phone call, to be the one who knows Mark best as always.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just _—_ I just _—”_ Mark’s voice cracks, not knowing what he say, how to explain any of what he was feeling, at how the sound of Donghyuck’s voice was just so relieving, something like a sense of home. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, Hyuck. I miss you so much.”

 

A beat of silence follows at his sudden exclamation, and Mark’s heart stutters for a split second at the lack of response, wondering if he had said something wrong. He didn’t though, he really had just missed Donghyuck.

 

“Mark.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

 

Donghyuck’s tone is dramatically serious, voice kept purposely low for the intended comic effect. It isn’t anything that Mark expected, and for a second he doesn’t respond in his surprise, but then he processes the meaning behind the younger boy’s words, and Mark laughs.

 

He laughs, loud, voice cracking, tears leaking out of the corners his eyes, until he can’t tell if it’s due to how hard he’s laughing at Donghyuck’s attempt to comfort him, so Donghyuck-esque in its delivery, so familiar, or if it’s due to the emotions he had held back for so long, gushing out like a broken dam unknowingly.

 

“You’re fucking Bucky, I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying that line instead,” He manages to croak out weakly.

 

“That’s true, but you probably never deliver the line as well as I just did so shut up and appreciate it, Mark Lee. Anyway, you what I’m trying to get at, you can trust me. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Donghyuck shoots back, and is met with silence for a few moments as Mark tries and fails to control tears. His voice quietens down again, “You’re crying, aren’t you?”

 

“No,” Mark knows Donghyuck would know he’s lying, but he tries anyway, pressing his free hand hard over his eyes as though it would stop the flow of tears.

 

“Cut that bullshit, we both know that’s not true,” Donghyuck replies, the next few words coming ever so softly, so carefully, that it tugs at Mark’s heartstrings. “What’s wrong, Mark? I get worried about you too, you know.”

 

And that’s all it takes for Mark to let it all out, starting out from the breakup. Donghyuck attentively listens the entire time despite Mark’s rambling and slurring of words in his drunken state, adding in words of comfort and threats towards Mark’s ex for even daring to hurt Mark’s feeling, his silly ideas lifting Mark’s mood better than anything ever could.

 

It surprises Mark in his confused and exhausted state of mind how much he really needed Donghyuck to be there then, needed to hear him, as despite the other mouthing off some bullshit at times, his sincerity and concern was still blatantly obvious.

 

It’s somehow calming, the melodious tone of Donghyuck’s voice as he goes on about how shitty Mark’s ex was and how he deserves better, but Mark’s so _so_ tired, that despite his best efforts, he lets Donghyuck’s voice lull him to sleep, missing what the younger boy still has to say as he drifts off.

 

“….Mark? Mark, are you still there?”

 

“I can’t believe you fell asleep on me after all that,” Donghyuck whispers into the phone, shaking his head. “You’re really terrible.”

 

“I’ll always be here for you, you fool. Hope you sleep well, Mark Lee.”

 

When all he gets in return is evened breaths filling the space, and Donghyuck smiles, and hangs up.

 

Mark wakes up to a throbbing headache and his phone on the ground, the softest voice lingering in the back of his mind.

 

_—_

 

Donghyuck’s body is warm against his, and the younger had almost drifted off already.

 

It had been a tiring day, as all moving days are, with Mark and Donghyuck, along with Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin, moving into their new shared apartment before the start of their university year. Donghyuck and Jaemin had gotten into the same university as Mark, while Jeno and Renjun had gotten into another one nearby as well.

 

It was a new exciting phase for all of them including Mark, as they spent the day trying to settle into the new place and fooling around in the middle as well. They had decided on Mark and Donghyuck taking one room, with the remaining three sharing the bigger one, but sometime at night Donghyuck had decided that he was too lazy to climb up to the second bunk which he had so eagerly claimed earlier, and opted to crash on top of Mark on his lower bunk instead.

 

Not that Mark was complaining about it.

 

So here he was now, lying next to Donghyuck in the small bed which barely fit them both, the younger on his way to dreamland, looking just so absolutely adorable with his lower lip jutting out slightly, and eyelashes fanning his round cheeks.

 

 _He’s so pretty,_ Mark thinks, taking in how the boy seemed to glow ethereally under the soft light of the night light and as Donghyuck shifts, brushing his hand over Mark’s, he can’t help but lace their fingers together slightly.

 

It felt amazing, this peace and calm, which somehow only Donghyuck could give. Donghyuck, the loudest boy that Mark knew, Donghyuck, who was also Mark’s very own comfort.

 

In his own sleep induced haze, Mark shifts slightly, bringing their loosely interlinked fingers to his lips, leaving the lightest of all kisses there, against the smooth skin of the back of Donghyuck’s hand.

 

Then he gently pulls Donghyuck in even closer, warmth settling in his chest as the other instinctively wraps his arms around Mark’s middle, nuzzling his head under his chin. With the steady thump of Donghyuck’s heartbeat against his and their breaths rising and falling in unison, Mark drifts away.

 

It’s the best he’s ever slept in a while.

 

_—_

 

“I’m done with the submission, bitch!” Donghyuck exclaims loudly as he bursts through their room, startling Mark awake from his midday nap, something which he can indulge in only on very rare occasions.

 

“Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be sleeping,” He says quickly as he takes in the sight of Mark sitting up and blearily rubbing his eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Mark mumbles, slowly stretching his arms, trying to get himself awake as Donghyuck makes his way over to the bed. “You’re done with the project, huh? Good job.”

 

It had been a hell of a few weeks recently, with Donghyuck having a group project that had consisted of a large percentage for their overall grade, the boy staying up to ungodly hours for group Skype sessions in their living room and then crashing on top of Mark ungracefully or not sleeping at all.

 

Oh, the woes of being a university student.

 

So yes, the submission meant a very happy Donghyuck, and that also goes for Mark, who values his few hours of sleep very much and is now grateful that he doesn’t need to wake up to a lump dropping itself on him in the middle of the night.

 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to tell you something,” The younger boy grins as he pauses right in front of Mark, who sleepily nods for him to continue.

 

“Thanks, Markie, it’s probably been disruptive having me as a roommate for a while, and I just— you know what, never mind,” He rushes and as Mark glances up at him with a confused expression, Donghyuck bends down and drops a kiss on his nose.

 

Now _that_ was another first.

 

Mark’s jaw drops as he stares back at Donghyuck, taking in the younger’s eyes dancing with playful emotions, trying to get his sleep addled brain to figure out what the fuck had just happened.

 

Donghyuck is still there right in front of him, watching him closely as though studying his reactions, and somehow their proximity had Mark feeling as though he’s hit by a train, despite that fact that it was also just so normal for the both of them.

 

Mark’s gazes drops slightly to Donghyuck’s plump lips that was hovering right in front of him, and three things strike him simultaneously.

 

1) He was very much in love with Lee Donghyuck, his best friend of twelve years, and somehow only got this epiphany when he was so abruptly awakened by the other from his afternoon nap.

 

2) Considering all of Donghyuck’s actions and reactions, there was also the possibility that he reciprocates as well.

 

3) _God, did Mark want to kiss those pretty lips of his._

 

“Okay just, go back to sleep, Mark. I’ll go make some food instead,” Donghyuck says affectionately and shakes his head slightly leaves the room, leaving Mark staring at the door that he closes shut behind him, head spinning with his new and intelligent realizations.

 

_—_

 

It’s seems absolutely ridiculous to Donghyuck how adorable Mark looks in his angel outfit, his halo that was attached to a hairband placed awkwardly off centre on top of his head, and the shimmery plastic wings drooping crookedly behind his white jacket that had some embroidery taking the shape of what seemed like strange runes. But Mark seemed to think it looked pretty good apparently, stepping out of the room with a proud smile because _Hey Hyuck, the wings are sparkly!_

 

Now, Donghyuck wouldn’t be one to choose such commonly worn costumes, but he had both lost a bet to Yukhei regarding who would score better on the one module that they both shared (Donghyuck strongly suspected that it was due to Yukhei’s older boyfriend Jungwoo tutoring him), which had caused him to be the one selecting what both he and Mark should wear for that year’s Halloween party.

 

And boy, did he seem happy about it, claiming that the duo had to go as the angel and the devil, going as far as to even order their costumes online. He had also simultaneously put an end Donghyuck’s plans of Mark and him going together as Spiderman and Deadpool respectively, ruining Donghyuck’s fantasies of seeing Mark in the red and blue skin tight suit as the character that fit him oh so perfectly.

 

And yet somehow Mark seemed satisfied with it, happy enough that at least Yukhei didn’t end their eleven year old tradition of planning costumes related to each other, obvious by the way his eyes lit up as his costume had been delivered earlier.

 

“So, how do I look?” Mark grins, his doe eyes shining far too brightly for someone who’s just tried on one of the most cliché Halloween costumes there, especially when said costume has been worn in a rush and isn’t even fully in place. And god, is Donghyuck endeared by that.

 

_You look so fucking cute._

 

“Your halo isn’t even placed properly, loser,” Donghyuck deadpans instead, moving forward to where Mark was standing. He takes a step closer, lifting his hand to adjust the halo back in place, and they’re back at it, being close, _so close,_ enough to feel the heat radiating off each other bodies, and Donghyuck still wants more, wants to close the remaining distance between them this time.

 

He drops his hand slightly, cupping Mark’s cheek instead, with the other’s eyes widening slightly at the motion. A small smile forms over Donghyuck’s features as he runs his thumb over Mark’s sharp cheekbones, his touch feather light, relishing in the fact that the older boy’s breath was getting shallower, his beautiful brown eyes trailing down Donghyuck’s own features and fixating on his lips, sending his heart into overdrive as usual.

 

And Donghyuck _knows_ , he knows how Mark wants him back, how Mark likes him back as well. Mark hasn’t exactly good at hiding it, and Donghyuck had thought that neither was he, but considering how blatantly Mark was staring at his lips right now and was still not making any fucking move, _maybe,_ Donghyuck thinks, he needs a more explicit hint.

 

He moves the tip of his thumb from Mark’s cheek to his mouth, tracing the curve of his lower lip. He gets a sharp intake of breath in response, Mark’s pretty lips parting further under Donghyuck’s touch, one hand reaching out to hold loosely onto Donghyuck’s oversized hoodie.  

 

“Mark Lee, can you just fucking kiss me already?” He mutters impulsively, and Mark makes a choked sound in return, somewhere between a laugh and an exclamation of surprise, before his eyes melt in something like relief as he wraps an arm around Donghyuck, pulling him closer, ever so slightly.

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” He whispers, and Donghyuck almost laughs, because he’s been here waiting for Mark to make a move while it turns out the reason they hadn’t gotten anywhere was because the other boy had been thinking the same, but it’s cut short when Mark’s hand moves to the base of his neck and—

 

_Oh._

 

It’s so sweet and gentle, just a simple press of their lips together before Mark pulls away, and Donghyuck feels like he’s floating, his head in the clouds, because it’s just so like Mark to be so careful, as though Donghyuck so precious and breakable, because it’s just so perfect that kissing Mark feels so _right_ , like he’s coming home.

 

There’s a light pink hue dusting Mark’s cheeks, his eyes so full of love, and Donghyuck feels so giddy that all he wants to do is kiss Mark again.

 

So he does, surging up and tugging Mark forward, crashing their lips together again messily.

 

And that’s all it takes for Mark to cave in, this time kissing Donghyuck _hard,_ sucking on Donghyuck’s plush bottom lip without hesitation, eliciting a small whimper in return. It only becomes clear to Donghyuck then at how much more experienced Mark seems, with the way he runs his tongue over the seams of Donghyuck’s lips, and Donghyuck opening up for him.

 

Mark tastes like home, like Donghyuck’s very own heaven, and also a little bit like the strawberry ice cream they had shared earlier while watching Spiderman. In other words, it’s all Donghyuck ever wanted in the first time they kiss and more.

 

He gasps against Mark’s mouth as the older boy slips his fingers under the hem of Donghyuck’s hoodie, shivers running up his spine, both at how the tips of his fingers are cold, and how his touch also simultaneously seems to _burn_ as he draws gentle circles into his bare skin. Mark’s lips curve into the slightest smile at the sound against Donghyuck’s mouth as he pushes Donghyuck back until he’s pressed up against the wall, before kissing him with renewed ferocity.

 

Donghyuck’s blood is thrumming wildly in his veins, his hands sliding up from where he was gripping onto the material of Mark’s white jacket to tug at the silky strands of his hair. The way Mark’s tongue sweeps against the roof of his mouth, wrapping around his own is good, _so good_ , and Donghyuck’s head is filled with nothing but empty noise and the words _Mark, Mark, Mark, this fucking headband is in the way—_  

 

The headband lands on the ground with a loud clatter as Donghyuck shoves it off instinctively, caught up the kiss, and they both jerk apart at the noise, panting heavily. Mark takes one look at the halo lying sadly on the ground, already dented a little at the sides, and bursts out into a fit of giggles as Donghyuck stares on, heart still racing at a dizzying pace from earlier.

 

“Guess you owe me a new Halloween outfit now,” Mark whispers against Donghyuck’s lips, his tone teasing but his eyes fond, as he nudges Donghyuck’s nose against his.

 

Heat floods his already pink cheeks at the affectionate gesture, and Donghyuck leans back slightly to take in Mark’s appearance. His lips are spit slick and swollen, sporting a slight smirk, his hair dishelleved thanks to Donghyuck’s handiwork, his jacket creased from how tightly Donghyuck had been clutching on to it and overall just looking so impossibly gorgeous. It leaves Donghyuck wondering just _where the hell_ Mark had suddenly gotten all this confidence, to be able to kiss Donghyuck until his head’s left spinning, when just a few minutes he had started off so slow and soft.

 

Donghyuck sure as hell isn’t complaining though.

 

“Too bad you didn’t get something made with better quality material, loser,” Donghyuck’s voice is hoarse, and his words have no bite in them, blood still pulsing heavily through his ears. Mark’s smile just goes even more infuriatingly big at the flustered state Donghyuck is in, his lips curving up a way that is still somehow attractive, or maybe Donghyuck is just whipped.

 

“You’re so fucking cute, Hyuck,” Mark says, peppering light kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cupid’s brow and back to his lips, sending Donghyuck’s stomach fluttering with butterflies.

 

Donghyuck reaches out to press his palm against Mark’s, Mark’s hand so familiar and warm against his, callouses and all. That was what makes it even better after all, the way they are so accustomed to each other, yet with so many firsts ahead of them, and with the trust that the other will always be there for every single one from now on.

 

Donghyuck laces their fingers together, and leans back in.

 

_—_

 

Later on, as Mark leaves a small trail of pecks up the sun-kissed skin of Donghyuck’s neck with the younger boy sitting in his lap, flushing the prettiest red, he thinks that there isn’t anything more that he could ask for.

 

And also maybe, he thinks just a little bit about how dressing up as a tube of toothpaste when he was eight was probably the best decision of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pulled this shit out of my ass in the middle of the night yesterday when i was Stressed as heck 
> 
> also they looked gReat earlier n i love them happy halloween
> 
> edit: ive been seeing so much drama about mh not going in couple costumes today and i get that people expected it because it was hinted earlier, i did too and it was also partly what made me come up with this idea the night before halloween, so obv it was kinda funny when i looked at this before posting after finding out that they didnt. but actually it didnt matter at all because this is just a fic while what they went as is what they chose themselves and liked, which made me rly happy, especially with hyuck going as his idol. but im seeing people take it so seriously, getting so worked up about it and their r/s based off this simple thing like theres a line between shipping and reality and it feels like this is being hyper analyzed when its nothing but them simply going in different outfits which they preferred and looked amazing in too and i hope everyone realizes that ;;


End file.
